Bread
Basic Information Bread is a type of consumable Food that can be cooked in a Cooking Station. In Creativerse, "Bread" usually only refers to the common type of bread made of common blue Water and Wheat. If consumed, 1 loaf of Bred will grant 100 additional points to the maximal Health points of all player characters for the duration of 7:30 minutes. Bread can also be fed to Pets and put on display in/on display containers of all kinds. It is recommended to only feed Bread to Pets that prefer common Bread as their favorite type of Food. How to obtain Bread can be cooked by inserting the necessary ingredients into a Cooking Station. Cooking Stations can be crafted and have to be placed into the game world and activated (by clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key) in order to be used for cooking. Since Food can only be placed into display containers but not into the game world as is, it cannot be bought via building kits for Blueprints, because items in display containers of Blueprints are merely "ghost images", not actual items that you could take out and use. How to unlock the crafting recipe The one recipe that you will need to cook/bake many different kinds of Bread will be unlocked by taking Wheat for the first time. Wheat grows from Wheat Seeds after being planted (under fitting conditions). Wheat Seeds can be obtained as a random extra harvest when collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. The Cooking Station features only 4 recipes that will enable you to cook up to 36 different types of Food depending on the ingredients you will insert into the slots of the Cooking Station. How to cook In order to cook Bread, you'll have to place a Cooking Station into the world and activate it (right-click or default key "f") while pointing your cursor at it. Depending on the ingredients you will now fill into the slots after clicking on the Bread recipe, different kinds of Bread can be produced. To cook 2 loaves of Bread at a time in a Cooking Station, you'll need to select the recipe for all types of Bread and then insert: * 4x Wheat grown (grown on tilled soil near Water) from Wheat Seeds, found when harvesting Tallgrass (and/or Savannah Tallgrass) * 1 unit of ordinary Water from rivers, lakes or oceans, scooped up without requiring any Power Cell to be equipped No alternative ingredients can be used to cook common Bread. If other types of liquids are used, special types of Bread will turn out (see below). Cooking a loaf of ordinary Bread will unlock the crafting recipe for all type of Sandwiches in Cooking Stations on this game world. Please note that only this common Bread (made from Wheat and ordinary Water) will unlock the recipe for (all) Sandwiches. Baking any other types of Bread will currently not unlock any cooking recipes. How to use Bread can be used to cook different types of Sandwiches in the Cooking Station. When consuming Bread (by putting it into the quickbar, choosing the according quickslot and clicking your right mouse button or by dragging this food over your character's model on the right side of the inventory) your character will be granted a bonus of 100 points to their maximum health for 7:30 minutes. Only one Bread of a whole stack will automatically be consumed if you use a stack. If you eat more Bread (by right-clicking or dragging & dropping again) than one after another, the effect will merely set/prolonged to 7 minutes and 30 seconds anew. All types of Food can be fed to Pets. Pets cannot starve, but you can only harvest animal materials from them after you have fed them. Pets that prefer to eat ordinary Bread will not provide you with their best harvest if you feed them any other "special" types of Bread than the common one. Likewise, Pets who want to be fed either Wholesome Bread or Corrupted Bread will not be fully satisfied with common Bread made from Wheat and ordinary Water. Like nearly all Foodstuff, loaves of Bread can be put on display by placing them into the slots of Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles, Cabernatious Cabinets and the like. Food cannot be rotated when on display, but most display containers can be rotated together with all the items inside of them. Food cannot be placed into the game world directly. Other types of Bread Many other types of Bread can be made using the basic Bread recipe by inserting Wheat with different Liquids into a Cooking Station. Depending on the type of liquid, the following variants of Bread can be made: *common Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged ordinary Water *Wholesome Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged Mineral Water *Bog Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged Bog Water *Tar Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged Tar *Blazing Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged Lava *Corrupted Bread is made with 4 Wheat and 1 foraged Corrupted Water *Gingerbread Loaf is made with 4 Wheat and 1 found Molasses Taking common Bread for the first time automatically unlocks the basic recipe for many types of Sandwiches. Sandwiches can then be made using 2 Breads of any type with various additional ingredients. How to obtain cooking ingredients Wheat can be grown (with a Plow) from Wheat Seeds which can be occasionally obtained while harvesting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. You have to plant these seeds under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive Wheat. Turnips can be found growing by themselves in Forests or even more often in Swamplands. By putting them into the Processor, Turnip Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Turnips. Crisphead Lettuce can be found growing by themselves in Forests or under trees in other Biomes. By putting them into the Processor, Lettuce Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Lettuces. Horned Melons can be found growing by themselves in (dangerous) Jungles only, which makes them rare discoveries. By putting them into the Processor, Horned Melon Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Melons. Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzards that spawn on Shores on Shorewood, in Jungles or more rarely in Canyons. You can only harvest Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Blizzard Chizzards. Blizzard Chizzards usually spawn during the day on Snow in Taigas, Tundras, on frozen Oceans or frozen plains. You can only harvest frigid Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Questionable Jerky can be made in a Forge from either Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard - these Gizzards can be obtained from any kind of Chizzard, either from their Loot Bags or by harvesting from them if they are your Pets. For Food, any type of Mushrooms can be used; Red Mushrooms that grow in patches of five units in Forests, Woodlands, Swamplands and Grassland; also Brown Mushroom that can be found embedded in Dirt directly under the top layer of most Biomes, especially at the entrance of Caves; and also the rarer Glowing Mushrooms that can be found on the Stalactite layer embedded in rocks and can be mined with an Obsidian Mining Cell. Ordinary Water can be scooped up from rivers, lakes or oceans without requiring any Power Cell. Mineral Water can be found on the Stalactite layer, from oases in Canyons or made by purifying Corrupted Water and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Tar can be found on the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground and scooped up with an Iron Mining Cell or better. Bog Water can be found in Swamplands on the surface and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Liquid Lava can be found on the Lava layer or can be made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava, and then can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Corrupted Water can be found on the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water, and can then be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Molasses can be obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau, can be multiplied by letting it flow and scooped up without needing any Power Cells. Quests One quest from QB includes cooking Bread: 1. Fresh Baked Bread * Badge: Homesteader * Unlocked by: completing the quest "Dirt-y Jobs" * Objectives: ** craft a Cooking Station in your crafting menu from ** obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of common Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and common blue Water (or Molasses) into the slots of the Cooking Station. Any other ingredients will produce different types of Bread ** then obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Bog Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Bog Water from Swamplands that can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (Lumite Mining Cell) equipped ** at last obtain or cook/bake at least one loaf of Wholesome Bread by choosing the recipe for all types of Bread in your Cooking Station and then inserting Wheat and Mineral Water from Canyons or the Stalactite layer or made by purifying Corrupted Water that can also be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better equipped * Rewards: 20 more loaves of Bread, 20 more loaves of Bog Bread and 20 more loaves of Wholesome Bread * Unlocks: quest "No Soup For You" Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Consumables Category:Buffs Category:Pet Food Category:Displayable